el circo de los extraños
by Brabbitshira
Summary: Arthur es un chico obsesionado con las arañas , que por culpa de ellas el termina convertido en un monstruo. aunque tendrá que acostumbrarse a ello si es que no quiere perder su vida. alejarse de su familia su vida normal para vivir con un chico misterioso que sera su tutor, en un circo donde lo anormal es lo normal. (fail in summary pero es genial se los juro)
1. prologo

Prologo

Siempre obsesionado a las arañas. Cuando era joven las coleccionaba. Pasaba horas y más horas husmeando en el viejo y polvoriento cobertizo que había al fondo de nuestro jardín en busca de telarañas, a caza de posibles depredadoras de 8 patas al asecho. A lo que las dejaba sueltas en mi habitación. Si algo podía desesperar a mama era eso.

Normalmente la araña se escabullía al cabo de unos días como máximo

Hum. Les diré porque les cuento estas raras anécdotas: una ,resultara obvio cuando se comienza a mostrar el contenido de esta historia, y la otra es la siguiente :

Esta historia es real.

No espero que me crean –ni yo lo creería si no lo hubiera vivido- pero es la verdad.

La vida real es cruel . es horrible. No le4 importan los protagonistas heroicos y los finales felices y como deberían ser las cosas. En la vida real , las cosas malas que suceden. La gente muere las luchas se pierden. A menudo vence el mal

No pretendo deprimiros, solo quiero dejar esto claro antes de empezar.


	2. capitulo uno

Capítulo 1

Yo estaba sentado en el lavabo del colegio, tarareando una canción. Llevaba los pantalones puestos. Casi al final de la clase de inglés me había encontrado mal. Mi profesor el señor Sergio, es estupendo para este tipo de cosas. Es listo y sabe perfectamente cuando estabas fingiendo y cuando hablas en serio. Me echo una mirada cuando levante la mano y dije que me encontraba mal, luego asintió y me dijo que fuera al lavabo.

-vomita lo que sea que te ha sentado mal Arthur-dijo-y luego mueve el trasero y vuelve a clase.

Ojala todos los profes fueran así de comprensivos como el señor Sergio.

Al final no vomite, pero seguía sintiendo nauseas, así que me quede en el lavabo. Oí el timbre que señalaba el final de clases y como todo el mundo salía al recreo. Yo quería unirme a ellos, pero sabía que el señor Sergio se le agotaría la paciencia si me veía tan pronto en el patio. No es que si se la juegas se ponga furioso, pero se sume en mutismo absoluto y no vuelve a hablarte en una eternidad, y eso es casi peor que tener que soportar cuatro gritos.

Así que allí estaba yo tarareando mirando mi reloj, esperando.

Entonces oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre

-¡Arti! ¡Eh Arthur! ¿Te has caído dentro o qué?

Sonreí. Era Gilbert beastmind , mi mejor amigo. Su verdadero nombre era Gilbert belmitsh ( AN: o como sea que se escriba), pero todo el mundo le llamaba Gilbert beastmind. Y no solo era por genial. Gilbert era como llamaba mi madre "salvaje ". Allá donde fuera que alguien peleaba él se metía, pero le gustan las bromas. Un día – todavía iba en cochecito- encontró un palo puntiagudo y se dedicó a pinchar a todas las mujeres por su lado (**AN: **no doy premio por deducir donde las pinchaba).

Yo había sido su mejor amigo desde la escuela británica, donde nos conocimos. Mi madre dice que me dejaba llevar por su locura y rebeldía, pero a mí me parecía un chico genial, cuya compañía me encantaba. Tenía un temperamento alegre un poco violento pero pillaba unas rabietas realmente dignas de película de terror, pero yo ni corto ni perezoso me iba como alma que lleva el diablo, y una vez ya calmado aparecía como conejo de sombrero.

La reputación de Gilbert se suavizaba con los años – su madre lo llevo a ver a varios orientadores- pero seguía siendo una legenda del patio escolar, no era la clase de chico con el que uno quisiera pelear, por mucho más grande que sea.

EH, Gil – respondí- estoy aquí.

Golpee la puerta para que supiera detrás de cual estaba. Se precipitó y yo abrí. Sonrió al verme sentado y con los pantalones puestos

-¿has vomitado?-pregunto

-no

-¿y te parece que lo harás?

-quizá.

Me incline hacia adelante y emití un sonido parecido a una arcada. ¡Arrrgh! Pero Gilbert me conocía muy bien para dejarse engañar.

-lustrarme un poco las botas ya que estas agachado-dijo y se echó a reír cuando hice como si escupiera en sus zapatos y los frotaba con un pedazo de papel higiénico.

-¿me he perdido de algo en clase?- pregunte mientras me incorporaba.

-nah la misma habladuría de siempre-dijo él.

- ¿has hecho el trabajo de historia?-volví a preguntar.

-no tiene que estar hacho para mañana ¿no?- replico el preocupado, a Gilbert

-pasado mañana-

Ah –suspiro tranquilizado-un segundo-añadió- hoy es jueves entonces pasado mañana seria…

-te engañe-dije yo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

- ay eso a dolido-dijo el sobándose la herida que era obvio que no le dolía

-¿sales afuera?- pregunto luego.

-había pensado quedarme aquí y admirar el paisaje- dije volviéndome a apoyar en la tapa del váter

-que lastima- dijo el- íbamos perdiendo cinco a uno, contra el equipo de Matías el danés. Seguro que ya vamos perdiendo por seis o siete

Estaba hablando de futbol. Jugábamos un partido todos los días, a la hora del recreo. Mi equipo suele ganar, pero últimamente habíamos perdido a un montón de nuestros mejores jugadores. Francis Bonnefoi se rompió la pierna, Mei se cambió de colegio cuando su familia se mudó. Y berwald había dejado de jugar al futbol para pasarse todo el recreo con tino el chico que le gusta. ¡Qué imbécil!

Yo soy el mejor delantero de nuestro equipo. Como defensores y centrocampistas hay mejores que yo, y Peter es sin duda el mejor del colegio. Pero en ataque soy el único capaz de mantener el tipo y marcar religiosamente cuatro o cinco cada día.

-De acuerdo-dije poniéndome de pie-. Os salvare, esta semana he marcado tres goles diarios. Sería una lástima perder tan buena racha.

Pasamos delante de los mayores- que estaban fumando en los lavabos como siempre- y fuimos a toda prisa a mi casillero para que yo pudiera cambiarme de ropa y ponerme los guayos. Antes tenía un par magnifico que había ganado en un concurso de escritura. Pero los cordones se me habían roto hace meses y la goma de los zapatos estaba empezando a despegarse. ¡Y, además me habían crecido los pies! El par que tengo ahora están bien, pero no es lo mismo.

Perdíamos ocho a tres cuando entre en el terreno de juego. No era un auténtico campo de futbol, sino solo un patio alargado con las porterías pintadas en cada extremo. Quienquiera que haya pintado eso es un puro y genuino idiota. ¡Había puesto el larguero más alto de un lado!

-no se angustien ha llegado el campeón kirkland-grite mientras entraba corriendo en el campo.

Muchos se echaron a reír o soltaron gritos de protesta, pero note que a mis compañeros de equipo se les subía la moral y como los del equipo contrario empezaban a preocuparse. Empecé a lo grande y metí dos goles en menos de un minuto parecía que empataríamos o mejor, ganaríamos. Pero se acabó el tiempo. Si hubiera llegado antes nos hubiera ido mejor, pero pitaron el final del partido cuando comenzaba a cogerle tranquilo, asi que perdimos por nueve a siete.

Cuando salíamos del campo, apareció corriendo en el patio lukas (noruega) jadeante y acalorado. Son mis tres mejores amigos: Gilbert beastmind, vash, y lukas. Debemos ser los cuatro chicos mas estrambóticos del mundo, porque solo uno de nosotros- Gilbert- tiene apodo.

-¡miren lo que he encontrado!- chillo lukas, agitando un pedazo de papel empapado delante de nuestras narices.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto vash intentando atraparlo.

-es…-empezó a decir lukas, pero se detuvo cuando el señor Sergio nos solto un grito.

-¡vosotros cuatro adentro! ¡Ahora!-rugió.

¡Ya vamos señor Dalton!- bramo Gilbert a su vez.

Gilbert es el preferido del señor Sergio Dalton y se permite con toda impunidad cosas que los demás no podríamos decir o hacer. Como cuando suelta alguna palabrota de su amplio repertorio en clase, si fuera yo el que lo dijera ya estarían echándome a patadas literales.

Pero el señor Dalton siente debilidad por Gilbert, porque es especial. A veces en clase, es brillante y lo hace todo bien, y en cambio otras veces es incapaz de deletrear su propio nombre. El señor Dalton dice que es una especie de _idiot savant, que_ significa que es ¡un genio estúpido!

En cualquier caso, por mucho que sea su favorito, ni siquiera Steve puede permitirse llegar tarde a clase. Asi que fuera lo que fuera que lukas se halla encontrado, tendría que esperar. Nos arrastramos de vuelta a clase, sudorosa y cansada tras el partido, y empezamos con la siguiente asignatura.

Poco imaginaba yo que el misterioso pedazo de papel de lukas cambiaria mi vida para siempre ¡para peor!

**Bueno llegamos al final de este magnífico capitulo, no pregunten por lo del futbol solo se me ocurrió mientras veía un partido con mi papa. Pero bueno denme unos cuantos reviws porq yo si quiero saber cómo les parece y una pregunta para terminar ¿Quién me puede deducir de que es el papel que lukas tenía para mostrarle a Arthur?**

**Prussia: genial el genial yo apareció. Pero porque como un idiota genio.**

**Neko chan: porque así lo digo MWAHAHAHAHAH, cough cough le doy merito a los villanos que pueden hacer esta risa, bueno me despido y los veré en otro capítulo , chau.**

**NEKO CHAN OUT, ahora bailen el caramel dancen conmigo (ups otras cosas se me mesclaron XD)**


	3. El folleto

Capitulo 2

Despues del recreo volvimos a tener al señor Dalton, en clase de historia. Estabamos estudiando la seguinda guerra mundial. A mi no me entusiasmaba de a mucho, pero a gil le parecia facinante. Le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con matanzas y laguerra. A menudo decia que de mayor le gustaria ser mercenario, un soldado que combate por dinero.¡y habla en serio!  
Despues de historia teniamos matematica, y ademas -increible-, ¡el señor dalton por tercera vez! Nuestro profesor de mates estaba enfermo, y los otrostenian quesuplirle lo mejor que pudieran a lo largo del dia.  
Gil estaba en el septimo cielo. ¡ tres clases seguidas con su profesor favorito! Era la primera vez que el señor dalton nos daba clase de mate, y gil se empezo a hacerse notar; le dijo en que purnto del libro estabamos y le explico algunos de los problemas mas capsiosos como si estubiera hablando con un niño. Al señor dañton no le importo. Conocia a gil lo suficiente para saver como manejarlo.  
Por regla general, el señor dalton sabia como governar el barco- sus clases son divertidas pero siempre acabamos aprendiendo algo-, pero no era muy bueno en matematicas. Ponia todo su empeño, pero nosotros saviamos que eso le sobrepasaba, y mientras el se esforzaba por resolver algun problema- la cabeza enterrada en libros de matematicas, gil a su lado haciendole " utilez" sugerencias-los demas empezaron a movernos, a hablar , y a pasarse notas por el salon, los unos a los otros.  
Le envie una nota a lukas pidiendole que me dejara ver el misterioso papelque habia traido consigo. Al principio se nego a circular, pero acepto despues de mandarle insistentes notas. Vash estaba sentado dos puestos mas alla asi que le llego a el primero. Los desdoblo y comenzo a inspeccionarlo. Mientras lo leia se ilumino su rostro y se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta. Cuando me lo paso a mi - tras haberlo leido 3 veces- enseguida supe porque.  
Era un cartel, un folleto publicitario, de una especie de circo ambulante. En la parte superior se veia la imagen de una cabeza de lobo. El lobo tenia la boca abierta con saliva goteandole entre los dientes. Al pie del folleto se podian ver las fotos de una raña y una serpiente, de alspecto maligno tambien debajo del lobo se escribia en grandes letras:

**CIRCO DE LOS ESTRAÑOS**  
Y mas abajo decia**:**  
**¡Solo durante una semana!—¡ Circo de los extraños !**  
**Vea:**  
**Los gemelos de goma **  
**El chico serpiente**  
**El hombre lobo**  
**Ludina dientes **  
**Vladimir y a su araña adiestrada madame octa**  
**Gary calavera**  
**La mujer barbuda**  
**Hans el manos**  
**rhambus dos tripas **  
**La chica gato**  
**Y muchos mas**

Debajo habia una direccion donde podias comprar las entradas y obtener informacion del lugar en donde se haria el espectaculo y al pie justo debajo de la serpiente y la araña :  
¡NO APTO PARA COBARDES!  
¡RESERVADO EL DERECHO DE ADMISION!  
¿Circo de los extraños? - murmure para mis adentros.  
Estaba suficiente mente claro que se trataba de un circo pero ...¿ de los extraños?  
¿Se referia a gente rarita? ¿A frikis? Eso parecia.  
Empece a leer el cartel de nuevo, absorto en los dibujos y las descripsiones de los artistas. De hecho, estaba tan ensimismado que me olvide del señor Dalton. No me acorde de el hasta que me di cuenta que el aula estaba en puro y fisico silencio. Levante la vista para ver a gil que solo me saco la lengua y sonrio. Senti que se erizaban los pelos de mi nuca y mis cejas, mire por encima de mi hombro y...valli estaba el señor dalton, detras de mi, leyendo el cartel con los labios apretados.  
-¿que es eso? - me espeto arrebatandome el papel de las manos.  
-propaganda señor-respondi.  
-¿ De donde la has sacado?- pregunto. Parecia enfadado de verdad. Nunca le he visto tan alterado-¿de donde lo has sacado?-volvio a preguntar.  
Me pase la lenguapor los labios nerviosamente. No sabia que contestar. No estaba dispuesto a implicar a Lukas- y sabia que el no iba a confesar por iniciativa propia : hasta los mejores amigos de lukas saben que no es el tipo mas valiente del mundo-, pero tenia la mente bloqueada y era incapaz de pensar en una mentira razonable, por fortuna intervino gil.  
-es mio, señor-dijo el  
-¿tuyo?-parpadeo lentamente el señor Dalton.  
-lo encontre serca de la parada del autobus, señor-continuo gil-. Un hombre mayor lo tiro al suelo. Pense que parecia interesante, asi que lo recogi. Tenia intencion de preguntarle a usted acerca de el, despues de la clase.  
-ah-el intento no verse alagado pero yo note que lo estaba-. Eso es otra cosa. No hay nada de malo en tener una mente inquieta , sientate , gilbert.  
Apenas gil se sento, el señor dalton le puso sinta adeciba y lo pego al pizarron.  
-hace mucho tiempo-dijo dandole un golpesito al cartel-existian espectaculos de autentica gente rara. Habia hombres codiciosos y sin escrupulos que con engaños conseguia enjaular personas con malformaciones y...  
-señor que significan " con malformaciones" -pregunto alguien.  
-personal que no tienen el mismo aspecto que los demas-respondio el señor dalton-, con tres brasos o dos narices ; otra sin piernas; otra demasiado bajita o alta... Aquellos embaucadores exibian a esa pobre gente, que en realidad no son distintos a ninguno de nosotros exepto por su aspecto , y les llamaban "extraños" . Cobraban al publico por contemplarlos e incitaban a los asistentes a reirse y a burlarse de ellos. Tratando. A los asi llamados " extraños" como si fueran animales. Les pagaban una miseria, les pegaban, los vestian con araños, nunca se les permitia lavarse.  
-eso es una crueldad señor-dijo Felicia, una chica que se sentaba en la primera fila.  
-si los espectaculos eran una crueldad-convino el-, creaciones monstruosas. Poreso me enojo cuando veo esas cosas-arranco el cartel de la pizzarra-los prohibieron have años, pero con frecuencia uno oye rumores que siguen existiendo.  
-¿usted cree que el circo de los extraños sea un espectaculo de extraños autenticos?-pregunte yo.  
El señor dalton estudio el cartel de nuevo y sacudio la cabeza.  
-lo dudo -dijo- lo mas probable es que sea un engaño-añadio- aun een el caso de que fuera autentico, espero que ninguno de los aqui presentes sueñe siquiera con ir.  
-oh no señor-dijimos todos de una.  
-porque los espectaculos de extraños eran algo horrible-dijo- pretendian equiparse como circos decentes, pero no eran mas que posos de maldad. Qualquiera que asisttiera a uno de esos espectaculos seria tan malvado como quienes lo regentan.  
-tiene que ser muy retorcido para tener ganas de asistir a ese tipo de espectaculos-convino gilbert y acto seguido se bolteo hacia mi y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra dijo- iremos.

**Asi termina un capitulo mas del circo de los extraños. Que les parecio, voy a intentar dibujar el folleto y a los personajes , pero nesesito saber ¿ quieren aparecer en el espectaculo y conocer a arthur y a gil?**  
**Si es un si llenen el formulario.**  
**Nombre**  
**Edad**  
**Tipo de raresa**  
**Pasado **  
**( si no quieres aparecer como un extraño tambien puedes ayudar en el staff del circo pero abisame)**  
**Notas adicionales( si quieres especificar algo como gustos)**  
**Apariencia fisica**  
**Personalidad**  
**Ahora ¡NEKO-Chan OUT! Ahora **  
**Espero tener mas gente para el staff del circo asi que chau los vere en otro capitulo del circo de los extraños**


	4. Cap 3

Capitulo 3

Gil convenció al señor Dalton de que le permitiera conservar el cartel. Lo dijo que lo quería para colgarlo en la pared de su habitación. El señor Dalton no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, pero luego cambio de opinión. Si bien arranco la dirección escrita al pie del folleto antes de entregárselo

A la salida de clase nos reunimos los cuatro- gil, vash, lukas, y yo- en el patio y estudiamos detenidamente el satinado cartel.

-tiene que ser una farsa-dije encogiéndome de hombro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto lukas.

-los espectáculos de extraños ya no están permitidos- le hombres lobos, los chicos serpiente fueron ilegalizados hace años. Lo ha dicho el señor Dalton.

- ¡ no es ninguna farsa!

-de donde lo has sacado?

- lo robe-dijo lukas- de mi hermano menor.

El hermano menor de lukas le llamaban ici porque bueno habia nacido en islandia , era mas bajo que lukas, pero eran igual de raros los dos , con la escepcion de que ici tenia un pajaro de mascota.

-se lo has robado a ici - saque un grito sofocado. Me da mas miedo ici que lukas.- ¿es que quieres que te mate?

- nunca sabra que he sido yo - dijo lukas- lo tenia guardado en unos pantalones que mama metio a la lavadora. Al cojerlo lo sustitui por un papel en blanco. Pensara que la tinta se ha diluido.

-muy listo-aprovo gil.

-y donde lo saco ici-pregunte yo.

-se lo dio una chica con la cual se cruzo en el callejon- una artista del circo una tal emily.

-¿la chica serpiente?

-si - aunque estaba oscuro se veian unos enormes colmillos brillando con la luz. Igual era de noche y ici volvia de la casa de tino.

Ici se lia con otros chicos , 5 para ser exactos pero todos vienen de los paises nordicos(eso incluye a lukas)

-emily le dio el cartel a ici -prosiguio lukas -dijo que llegaba un espectaculo de extraños que actuaban clandestinamente en pueblos y ciudades de todo el mundo. Le dijo que tienes que llevar un cartel para comprar las entradas, y que solo se las venden a gente de confianza. Se sone que no debes hablar a nadie del espectaculo. Yo lo descubri porque bueno ici estaba feliz y tambien lo corretie por toda la casa con un diccionario (español-frances,frances-catalan( AN:en otras palabras tan grande como 2 libros de 50sombras de grey apilados)) si no me lo decia.

-¿cuanto cuestan las entradas? -pregunto vash , olvidandose que lukas casi mata a ici con un diccionario.

-cincuenta mil pesos cada una-dijo lukas

-50 MIL PESOS- gritamos todos a coro

-nadie estara dispuesto a gastarse 50 mil pesos por ver a un puñado de bichos raros- resoplo vash el tacaño

-el asombroso yo si- dijo gil.

-y yo-dijimos lukas y yo a coro.

-claro no nos podemos rirar a la basura 50 mil pesos que nomtenemos. Asi que no hay que darle mas vueltas o si?- dijo vash

-que significa eso dedarle vueltas- pregunto lukas.

- significa que no podemos pagarnos las entradas, asi que no importa si queremos comprarlas o no -explico vash- es facil decir que "comprarias" algo cuando sabes perfectamente que "no puedes" .

-cuanto tenemos?- pregunto lukas

-dos miserables monedas de dosientos- rei , era una expresion que mi padre decia a menudo.

-me gustaria ir -dijo gil volbiento a mirar el cartel-suena fantastico.

-al señor Dalton no le parecio tanto-dijo vash.

-presisamente a eso me refiero -contesto gil- si al "señor" no le gusta, entonses debe de ser tan super como yo. Todo lo que los adultos detestan termina siendo genial.

-¿seguro que no tenemos bastante?-pregunte-quiza haya descuento para menores.

-no creo que dejen entrar menores -dijo lukas- pero igualmente, cinco mil setecientos pesos.

-yo tengo doce mil pesos-dijo gil

-yo tengo veinte mil docientos cincuenta pesos-añadi- en toral tenemos mas de treinta mil pesos-dije sumando mentalmente-y mañana nos dan la lo juntamos todo...

- pero las entradas yaestan casi agotadas-interrumpio lukas- la primera funcion fue ayer. Y se van el martes. Si vamos tiene que ser mañana por la noche o el sabado, nuestros padres no nos dejaran ir ninguna otra noche. L chica que le dio el cartel a ici , dijo quelas entradas para mañana y el sabado ya estaban casi agotadas, tendriamos que comprarlas esta misma noche.

-vaya tanto rollo para nada-dije poniendo cara de chulo.

-puede que no-dijo gil- mi madre guarda un fajo de billetes en un jarron en casa. Podia cojer prestado un poco de dinero y devolverlo cuando nos den la paga.

-¿estas hablando de robar?-pregunte

-estoy hablando de "tomar prestado"-me espeto- solo es robar cuando no lo devuelves ¿que decis?

-y como conseguiremos las entradas?- pregunto vash-mañana hay cole y no nos dejaran salir hoy .

-yo puedo escaparme-dijo gil-me encargare de comprarlas.

-pero el señor Dalton ha roto la parte de la direccion-le recorde-¿como sabras a donde ir?

- la he memorizado-sonrio- muy bien, nos pasaremos toda la noche sacando escusas o nos decidimos de una vez.

Todos nos miramos en silencio y fuimos asintiendo en silencio.

-muy bien -dijo gil- vamos cada uno corriendo a sus casas, cojemos el dinero y nos volvemos a encontrar aqui. Decid a sus padres que se les ha quedado un libro o algo asi, juntaremos el dinero y yo pondre lo que falte del botede mi casa.

-y que pasa si no puedes robar...quiero decir tomar prestado el dinero ?-pregunte yo

Se encojio de hombros.

-entonses no hay negocio, pero nunca lo sabremos si nunca lo intentamos. Ahora venga ¡deprisa!

Dicho esto , se marcho a todo correr. Momentos despues , vash lukas y yo nos decidimos y nos echamos a correr tambien.

**Ecena extra**.

Era de noche , una noche libre de trabajo asi que decidi salir con las chicas a ver la ciudad. Era fabulosa , bastantes luces .al sonreir se podia ver mis colmillos de serpiente , al igual que los ojos de shira que eran deun verde tan intenso que se podia distinguir a la distancia, pero muy suertuda emili que solo tiene que esconder una cola de mono.

-Oigan, pa que fue que salimos en primer lugar- dijo la ojiverde con curiosidad

-no me mires a mi shira , yo no soy la que nos saco de las caravanas del circo .

Todas nos quedamos sin palabras mientras que un chico rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda , y...¿cejas? O sera que son falsas, o sera que unas orugas decidieron dormir ahi?

Lo vimos correr, sin rumbo , o eso parecia.

**Se acabo el tercer capitulo lo siento por tardarme es que mi hermana me borro el archibo original asi que lo escribi de nuevo **

**Asi que neko chan out!**

**Pongan revews porfis**

**Sin despertar, ni bajar de esta estrella fugas ( ups kudai se me mesclo)**


	5. la familia

Capitulo cuatro

La familia

Aquella noche no conseguia sacarme de la cabeza el espectaculo de extraños. Intente olvidarme,pero no podia nisiquiera mientras mirana mis programas favoritos en la tele. Sonaba muy raro: la chica y el chico serpiente, un hombre lobo, una chica gato, una chica que puede aparecer armas de la nada, una araña adiestrada...

Yo me sentía especialmente emocionado por la araña.

Mis padres no notaron que pasaba, pero si mi hermana Alice si. Alice es mi hermana menor, puede llegar a ponerse algo pesada, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es tranquila y sabe como comportarse. Cuando me porto mal, no va corriendo con el cuento a mamá, y sabe guardar un secreto.

-¿que te pasa?-me pregunto después de cenar.

Estábamos solos en la cocina lavando platos.

-nada.

-si, te pasa algo-dijo ella-. Levas toda la noche muy raro.

Sabia que seguiria preguntando hasta sonsacarme la verdad, asi que le explique lo del espactaculo de extraños.

-suena fantastico-convino conmigo-, pero te sera imposible entar .

-¿por que?-pregunte .

-apuesto a que no dejan entrar menores. Tiene pinta de ser un espectaculo para adultos.

-probablemente no dejen entrar a niñas como tu -le conteste poniendome antipatico-, los chicos y yo entraremos sim problemas.

Eso la puso de mal humor, asi que le pedi perdon.

-lo siento , no queria de ir eso. Es solo que me fastidia pensar en que tal vez tengas razon , alice ¡y daria cualquier cosa por asistir!

-tengo un pote de maquillaje que te puedo prestar -dijo ella - puedes pintarte arrugas y cosas asi. Te hara parecer mayor de lo que eres.

Sonrei y le di un gran abraso, cosa que no hago muy a menudo.

-gracias hermanita-dije-, pero no hace falta. Si entramos entramos y, si no , no pasa nada.

No hablamos mucho mas del asunto. Acabamos de secar los platos y nos fuimos a toda prisa a ver la tele. Papa llego a cada a los pocos minutos. Trabaja en edificios de construccion en la zona asi que llega muy tarde. A veces viene de mal humor, pero hoy estaba de buenas, y le dio a alice vueltas en el aire haciendola volar.

- ¿Ha pasado algo intersante hoy?-pregunto tras decirle hola a mama y darle un beso.

-he vuelto a merter 3goles seguidos en el recreo-le conteste.

-¿De veras?-dijo-magnifico bien hecho.

Bajamos al minimo el volumen del televisor mientras papa cenaba. Le gusta tener algo de paz y tranquilidad mientras come, y a menudo nos pregunta cosas , o anecdotas del trabajo.

Al cabo de un rato, mama se fue a su habitacion para dedicarse a sus albumes de sellos . Es coleccionista de sellos y se lo toma muy enserio. Yo tambien los coleccionaba, cuando era pequeño y me divertia cualquier cosa.

Asome la nariz para ver si te ia algun sello de animales extraños o arañas. no tenia estube alli con ella, la tanteeé para ver que decia de los espectaculos de extraños.

-Mamá-dije-¿has estado alguna vez en espectáculos de extraños?

-¿un qué?-pregunto concentrada en sus sellos.

-un espectáculo de extraños -repetí-. Con mujeres barbudas, chicos serpiente, hombres lobo.

Levanto la vista y me vio atónita.

-¿un chico serpiente?-preguntó-¿qué mierda es un chico serpiente?

-es un... -me interrumpí al darme cuenta que no lo sabía -. Bueno, no importa-dije-¿has estado alguna ves en uno de esos espectáculos?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No, son ilegales.

-si no fueran ilegales y llega uno a la ciudad - dije- ¿tu irías?

-No – dijo estremeciéndose-. Ese tipo de cosas me dan miedo, además , no me parece justo para las personas que convierten espectáculo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte.

- ¿Qué sentirías tu-dijo- si te metieran en una jaula para ser exhibido? ¿Te gustaría?

-¡pero yo no soy un extraño! –dije malhumorado.

-ya lo sé –contesto. Se rio y me beso la cabeza-tu eres mi angelito.

-¡No hagas eso mama!—refunfuñe mientras me secaba la frente con la mano.

-tonto-sonrió- pero imagínate que tuvieras dos cabezas, o cuatro brazos, y que alguien te llevara y te exhibiera para que la gente se burlara de ti. Eso no te gustaría ¿verdad?

-no – conteste arrastrando los pies-

- en cualquier caso, ¿a qué viene todo eso de los espectáculos de extraños?-pregunto- ¿has estado despierto hasta tarde, mirando películas de terror?

-no

-porque tu sabes bien que a tu padre no le gusta que mires…

-no me he quedado hasta tarde ¿vale?-la corte

Es realmente insoportable cuando los adultos no te escuchan.

-vale vale, don gruñón cejas grandes-dijo- no hace falta que grites. Si no te gusta mi compañía, baja y ayuda a tu padre a quitar las malas hierbas del jardín.

Yo no quería ir, pero mama estaba enfadada porque le había gritado, así que me fui abajo camino de la cocina. Papa estaba entrando por la parte trasera y me vio.

-conque ahí te escondías- bromeo- ¿estabas demasiado ocupado para ayudar a tu pobre viejo esta noche?

-a eso iba-

-demasiado tarde- dijo sacándose las botas de goma-. Ya he terminado.

Observe como se ponía los zapatos. Tiene pies enormes ¡calza 46! Cuando era pequeño solía montarme en sus pies y pasear por ellos. Era como subirme a dos grandes monopatines.

-¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-escribir-contesto él.

Papa tiene varios amigos alrededor del mundo, y se hablan por correspondencia. Él dice que le gusta mantener contacto con sus vecinos de aldea global ¡aun creo que es una excusa para estar en su estudio y echarse un sueñito!

Alice estaba jugando a las muñecas y esas cosas. Le pregunte si quería venir a mi habitación a jugar un partido de tenis de cama, utilizando un calcetín como pelota y unos zapatos como raquetas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada arreglando a sus muñecas para un supuesto picnic.

Fui a mi habitación y cogí mi libro de "el rey Arturo", si tengo toda una colección de literatura inglesa, mi favorito es Sherlok Holmes, es el mejor detective, algunas historias de Holmes son espeluznantes, pero me gustan prescitamente por eso.

Pase el resto de la noche leyendo y ordenando mis libros. Antes solía prestárselos a alguien que también tiene una buena colección pero casi se le derrama una bebida, en la cubierta y migas entre las páginas, así que decidí de hacerme el indio y dejar de hacer trueque.

La mayoría me iba a la cama a las diez, pero mis padres se olvidaron de mí, y me quede despierto casi diez y media. Entonces papa vio la luz en mi cuarto y subió. Fingió estar enfadado pero no lo estaba realmente. A papa no le importa que me quede despierto hasta tarde. Es mama la que da lata por eso.

-a la cama –dijo- o mañana será imposible despertarte.

-solo un minuto papa – respondí- lo justo para guardar mis novelas y lavarme los dientes.

-de acuerdo- dijo- pero rapidito.

Metí los libros en sus puestos respectivos en una estantería.

Me puse el pijama y fui a lavarme los dientes. Me tome mi tiempo, cepillándome lentamente, y ya casi eran las once para cuando me metí entre las cobijas. Me tumbe boca arriba, sonriendo. Estaba muy cansado y sabía que me quedaría dormido en cuestión de segundos. Lo último que pensé fue en el circo de los extraños. Me preguntaba qué aspecto que tendría los chicos serpiente, y lo larga que sería la barba de la mujer barbuda, lo que harían la chica gato y Luddina la dientes. Pero sobretodo soñé con la araña.

Escena extra:

Bueno que carajos hacemos ahora- dijo la chica de cabello rizado de color marrón con puntas rubias.

Bueno si tú no sabes menos lo sabré yo mari- dijo mara la chica medio serpiente.

Las 3 amigas estaban en su cómoda carpa que compartían sin problemas todas recordaban al chico cejon que vieron pasar hace unos minutos ya que el señor alistor dijo que le interesaba pero bueno quien sabe todo seria y era raro en ese lugar.

**Hola sorri por la espera es que estaba con mis primos y no tuve tiempo de escribirlo así que ahora la hermanita de Arthur :Alicia es fem UK y alistor el dueño de la araña es escocia no se preocupen que no dejare este fic hasta pienso en una secuela , hummm quien sabe, oh y lo de tenis de cama …**

**Corea: LO CREARON EN COREAAAAAAAA! DA-ZE**

**Autora: ¿y a ti quien te dejo entrar?**

**Corea: la ventana estaba abierta**

**Autora: *facepalm* alguien que saque a un coreano en medio coma diabético de mi casa porfis. Bueno no olviden los reviws y si tienen preguntas mándenlas yo estare feliz de responderlas bueno solo me queda una cosa por hacer…**

**Corea: EL GAGNAM STYLEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Autora: NO idiota , es mi típico NEKO-CHAN OUT, ahora SALTE DE MI CASAAAAAA**

**Corea : NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR da-ze**


	6. Buenas y malas noticias

Capitulo cinco

A la mañana siguiente, Lukas, Vash yyo esperabamos a Gil junto a la puerta de la entrada, pero aun no habia dado señales de vida cuando sono el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases y tuvimos que entrar.

-apuesto a que se ha quedado durmiendo-dijo Lukas-No pudo conseguir las entradas y ahora teme dar la cara.

-steve no es asi -dije.

-Espero que me devuelba el cartel -corto Lukas-. Aunque no podamos ir, me gustaria tenerlo. Lo colgaria encima de la cama y ...

-no puedes tenerlo colgado estupido -se rio Vash.

-¿por que no? -pregunto Lukas.

-porque Ici lo veria-le dije.

-ah claro-dijo lukas desanimado.

Lo pase fatalen clase. Primero teniamos geografia y, cada vez que la señora Quinn me preguntaba algo, me equivocaba en la respuesta . Por regla general, la geografia es el tema que mejor domino , porque aprendí mucho de eso cuando colleccionaba sellos.

-¿te acostaste tarde darren?-pregunto cuando respondí mal por quinta vez.

-no, señora Quinn- mentí.

- a mi me parece que si -sonrio- tienes mas bolsas en los ojos de las que se pueden encontrar en un supermercado.

Todos se echaron a reir , incluyendome a pesar de ser el blanco de la broma... La señora Quinn no solia hacer chistes .

La mañana fue pasando penosamente, como cuando uno se siente sin ilusiones o desepsionado. Para ser exacto me puse a pensar en el espectaculo de extraños. Me autosugestione hasta estar convencido de que yo era uno de los extraños ; el dueño delcirco era un tipo horrible que azotaba a todos, incluso cuando hacian bien su papel. Todos los extraños le odiaban , era corpulento y malvado que nadie decia nada. Hasta que un dia comenzo a azotarme a mi con mucha frecuencia, ¡y yo me convertia en lobo y le arrancaba la cabeza de un mordisco! Todo elmundo se alegraba y queria que yo fuera elnuevo dueño.

Era una historia bastante buena para soñar despierto.

Entonses, pocos minutos antes del descanso, se abrio la puerta y... Andivina quien entro por ella ¡Gilbert! Detras de el estaba su madre que le dijo algo a la señora Quinn quien por su parte asintio con una sonrisa. Luego la señora Beilshmith se marcho y Gilbert camino con desgana hacia su sitio y se sento (AN prussia:no jodas enserio!?)

-donde carajos te has metido!?-susurre enojado.

-he ido al dentista-contesto el-. Olvide avisaros que tenia que ir.

-que pasa con...?

-ya vasta Arthur-dijo la señora Quinn.

Me calle al instante.

En el recreo, Lukas , Vash y yo casi asficciamos a Gil. Los 3 le gritabamos y tirabamos de elal mismo tiempo.

-¿has conseguido las entradas?-dije yo

-¿de verdad has ido al dentista?-quiso saver vash.

-¿donde esta mi cartel ?-demando Lukas

-paciencia, chicos , paciencia- dijo Gil , apartandonos a empujones y riendo- lo bueno se hace esperar.

-vamos Gil no nos tomes del pelo-le insistí-¿las tienes o no?

-si y no-dijo el.

-¿y eso que carajos significa exactamente- resoplo Vash.

- significa que tengo buenas noticias, malas noticias , y noticias de locos .switsy- dijo- por donde quieres q empiese.

-¿noticias de locos?- pregunte.

Gil nos arrastro a un lado del patio , comprobo que no hubiera nadie cerca y comenzo a susurrar.

-consegui el dinero- dijo- y me deslise fuera de casa a las siete, mientras mama hablaba por telefono. Y cruse toda la ciudad a toda orisa hasta el garito de las entradas, pero ¿sabes a quien me encontre alla?

-a quien?-dijimos en coro.

-¡al señor Dalton!- dijo el -. Le acompañaba una pareja de policias. Estaban sacando a rastras a un tipo pequeñajo del garito(en realidad , no era mas que una barraca diminuta) cuando de repente se escucho un estallido y una enorme nube de humo los envolbio a todos. Cuando la nube se disipó, el pequeño habia desaparecido.

-y que hicieron el señor Dalton y la policia-pregunto vash

-inspeccionaron la barraca, echaron un vistaso a los alrededores y se fueron.

-¿te vieron? -pregunto Lukas.

-no -dijo gil-estaba bien escondito.

-asi que no conseguiste las entradas-dije yo con un deje de tristesa en mi voz.

-el oresama no ha dicho eso-objeto.

-las conseguiste?!-pregunte sofocadamente.

- Di media vuelta para marcharme -dijo el- y me encontre con el tipo pequeñajo détras de mi. Era diminuto y llevaba una capa que le cubria de pies a cabeza . Vio que llevaba el cartel en la mano, me lo cogio y me dio las entradas . Yo le entregue el dinero y...

-¡LAS TIENES!- rujimos encantados.

-sí-sonrio. Luego su rostro se ensombresio-. Pero hay un problema. Ya hos he dicho que tenia malas noticias ¿os acordais?

-¿de que se trata?- pregunte , pensando en que las habia perdido o algo.

-solo me vendio dos-dijo Gil- tenia suficiente dinero para las cuatro entradas, pero no quizo cogerlo. Se limito a dar golpesitos a la parte del cartel que decia "reservado derecho de admision" y luegome entrago una tarjeta que explicaba que el circo de los extraños solo vendia dos boletas por cada cartel. Le ofreci mas dinero del que costaban-tenia casi 500 mil pesos en total-pero no quizo aceptarlo.

-¿solo te vendio dos entradas?- pregunto Lukas consternado.

-pero eso significa que ...-empezo a decir Vash.

-que solo podemos ir dos-concluyó Gil nos miro de hito en hito con una mirada implacable- dos de nosotros tendran que quedarse en casa.

**EXTRA SCENE**.

En otro lado un hombre alto palido de cabellera subia platino y una bufanda color rosa claro estaba sentado en una silla mirando su reloj en forma de corazon y con una sonrisa infantil al igual que siniestra se dirigio donde estaban las chicas y un chico . Los 3 se tensaron al sentir que el los miraba y con su gruesa voz que podia intimidar a cualquiera dijo.

-bueno preparense para lo que viene , Emili , Liz , Mara, Mariana, Alfred. Me gustaria que traten a nuestro proximo invitado con respeto ¿da?

- si ssssseñor iiivan-dijeron todos al unisolo.

- muy bien ahora disfruten de su tiempo adios.

Y con eso el hombre llamado ivan se desaparecio entre la oscuridad los 5 amigos se quedaron rigidos hasta que alguien rompiera la tension

**Autora:Yay termineeeeee!**

**Korea del sur: asi es da-ze**

**Autora:si increible que no se haya ido , pero bueno , me disculpo por lo tarde que esta el capitulo pero tenia un primo por aca que no me dejaba usar el ipad y ahi tengo la historia asi que me alegro que entiendan**

**Korea: y un bonus pueden hacer todas las preguntas que quieran , y os esperamos en el proximo capitulo. Ahora , alze la mano el que quiere bailar la macarena!**

**Autora: que voy a hacer con tigo pero si respondere a toda pregunta que me hagan ahora un fuerte abraso y NEKO-CHAN OUT!**

**Grecia:alguien dijo gato?**

**Autora:*facepalm* por que la vida me tortura de esta manera , trayendo dos locos a mi morada *me abofeteo * dios casi hago un drama pero bueno los veo luego ahora si **

**Korea, autora,y españa: BAILA TU CUEPO ALEGRIA MARENA :D**


	7. El boleto verde

Capitulo seis

Era viernes por la tarde , el fin de la semana lectiva, el incio del fin de semana, y todos reian y corrian a sus casas lo mas deprisa posibles, encantados de sentirse libres. Exepto por sierto grupito de cuatro desdichados que vagaban por el patio del colegio, con aspecto de estar esperando el inminente fin del mundo. ¿Sus nombres? Gilbert Beilshmith, Vash Swingli, Lukas Vodesik y yo, Arthur Kirkland.

-No es justo -protesto Lukas- quien carajos ha oido hablar de un circo que solo vende dos entradas? ¡Es absurdo!

Todos estabamos deacuerdo con el pero no podiaamos hacer nada al respecto, aparte de rondar por el jodido patio, patiar lo que este en el suelo , y hacer cara de "No-estoy-de-buen-humor"

Por fin Vash hizo la pregunta que TODOS teniamos en mente:

-entonses ¿quien se queda con las entradas?

Nos miramos los unos a los otros y agitamos la cabeza indecisos.

-bueno Gil tiene que quedarse con una -dije yo- el ha puesto mas dinero que nosotros y fue a comprarlas asi que le corresponde una ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-dijo Vash

-de acuerdo-dijo Lukas

Creo que se quedo con las ganas de discutirlo, pero sabia que no se saldria con la suya.

Gil sonrio de oreja a oreja y cogio una de las entradas.

-¿Quien viene conmigo?-dijo el

-yo traje el cartel-se apresuro a decir Lukas.

-eso no cuenta -le dije-Gil deberia elegir.

-¡ De eso nada!-rio Vash-tu eres su mejor amigo, si le dejaramos elegir te escogeria a voto por una competencia de punteria. Tengo unas cuantas pistolas en casa.

-¡NI HABLAR!-chillo Lukas

Es esmirriado y nunca se mete en peleas.

-yo tampoco quiero pelear.

No es que sea gallina ni nada pero no tendria la mas minuscula oportunidad contra Vash , su padre le enseño como usar una pistola aun asi sea de paintball, me habria disparado en el pecho antes de que me diera cuenta.

-juguemoslo al que le sale el pitillo mas corto-dije pero lukas no acepto mi propuesta.

Tiene una suerte horrorosa, nunca gana en estos juegos.

Seguimos discutiendo hasta que a Gil se le ocurrio una idea.

-ya se que podemos hacer- dijo abriendo su maleta . Arranco dos hojas de papel de su cuaderno y, con ayuda de una regla las corto cuidadosamente de un tamañito aproximado a la entrada. Luego saco la lonchera ya vacia y echo los pedazos de papel ahi.

-la vaina empieza asi-dijo sosteniendo en alto la segunda entrada-echo esto aqui lo tapo lo agito -todos asentimos- los tres se ponen hombro con hombro. Y les tiro los papeles en la cabeza. El que la atrape la gana. Yo y el ganador le devolberemos a los otros dos el dinero en cuanto nos sea posible ¿os parece justo , o alguien tiene una idea mejor?

-A mi me parece bien.-dije yo

- no se -reszongo Lukas-yo soy el mas joven. No puedo saltar tan alto como...

-deja de quejarte -dijo Vash- yo soy el mas bajo de los 3 y no me quejo, la entrada puede salir por debajo del monton, bajar flotando y llegar a un lugar en el que la pille mas rapido .

-de acuero- acepto Lukas- pero sin empujar.

-vale -dije -nada de violencia.

-estoy de acuerdo-asintio Vash

Nos retiramos a cierta distancia de Gil. Y nos pusimos en fila. Lukas y, Vash estaban muy juntos mientras que yo me puse un poco apartado, con la idea de tener espacio suficiente pa mover las manos.

-muy bien lis lanzare por los aires a las tres-dijo Gil-¿listos?

Los 3asentimos .

Uno...-dijo Gil

Vi como el sudor perlaba en la cara de Lukas al rededor de los ojos.

Dos...-dijo gil.

Y a Vash se le crispaban los dedos.

-¡y TRES!-grito gil al mismo tiempo que destapaba la lonchera y lanzaba los papeles bien altos en el aire.

Un soplo de brisa empujo los pedazos de papel directamente hacia nosotros . Lukas , y Vash comenzaron a gritar y manotear salvajemente .

Era imposible diferenciar la entrepada de los papeles.

Estaba a punto de manotear sin fin los papeles hasta que me dio por hacer algo de lo mas loco , pero siempre he creido que es mejor seguir a tus instintos.

Asi que fue lo que hice , fue cerrar los ojos , y extendre mis manos al cielo, y esperar que susecdiera un milagro como por arte de magia.

Como seguramente todo el mundo sabe , que cuando uno intenta hacer algo que ha visto en una pelicula , por regla general, no funciona. Como cuando intentas derrapar una bicicleta o elevarte por los aires con una patineta o skatebord, pero muy de vez en cuando , cuando menos lo esperas, todo coincide.

Durante un momento senti como los papeles reboloteaban en mis manos, estaba apunto de atraparlos , pero algo me decia que todavia no era el momento adecuado. Luego , acto seguido una voz interior me grito "AHORA!"

Y cerre rapidisimo las manos .

El viento movio algunos pedazos haciendolos caer al suelo, abri mis ojos y vi a Vash y a Lukas de rodillas , buscando la entrada.

-¡aqui no esta !-dijo Lukas.

-no la enguentro por ningun lado!-grito Vash.

Dejaron de buscar y levantaron la vista hacia mi . Yo no me habia movido. Estaba quieto y en silecio, apretando mis manos con fuerza.

-¿que tienes en las manos arthur?-pregunto Gil en voz baja.

Me le quede mirando , incapaz de responder. Era como si estubiera soñando , como un sueño en el que no podia moverme ni mucho menos hablar.

-el no la tiene -dijo Lukas- es imposible tenia los ojos cerrados.

-puede ser -dijo Gil- hay algo en esos puños cerrados.

-abrelos -añadio Vash dandome un empujon.-veamos que escondes ahi.

Mire a Vash , luego a Lukas y por ultimo a Gil, y muy lentamente abri la mano derecha .

No habia nada.

Se me encogio el corazon ...y el estomago. Vash sonrio , y Lukas comenzo a buscar entre los papeles, intentando encontrar la entrada perdida.

-¿Y la otra mano?-pregunto Gil

Vaje la mirada hacia mi mano izquierda , cerrada en un puño ¡casi me olvido de ella! Habia un pedazo de papel color verde justo en el centro de la mano,mpero estaba boca abajo y, como no llevaba nada escrito por detras, tube que darle la vuerta, aunque solo fuera para asegurarme , y alli estaba en ketras rojas y azules, el nombre magico.

**CIRCO DE LOS EXTRAÑOS**.

La tenia ¡la entrada era mia!¡iba a ir al espectaculo de extraños con Gil!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII,!- grite lanzando un puñetazo al aire

Habia ganado:)

_Extra scene-_

Oigan , oigan , CARAJO!- el chico serpiente grito a lo maximo que sus pulmones le lermitieron.

-que quieres al- dijo un poco molesta la chica con orejas y cola de gato , que de por si gracias a sus orejas de gato Y a que estaba justo al lado de alfred - MARICA me gritaste en mi oreja!

-lo siento dudete pero me pregunto cuanto se tardara maria en regresar de su viaje a mexico.

-ya te lo dijimos al-dijo emili que poseia una capazidad peculiar de sacar armas de donde le viniera la merecida gana , pero contaba con una cola de mono - ella esta en el dia de los muertos y por ser una medium o como se llame , quizo estar afuera.

-hola chicos que hacen , y que le paso a mari?-esa era Liz una chica sin ninguna rareza , solo que ella ayudaba al circo en todo lo que pudiera , y se gano el cariño de los jobenes de ese circo.

-no nada raro amenos de que diga que alfi casi deja sorda a mari al gritarle en sus sencibles orejas y alfred se preocupo donde estabua maria Guadalupita lo cual creo que le gusta- dijo mara , ella era como la hermana de al ya que los dos eran parte serpiente pero con pasados distintos .

-MARA!-grito alfred con un increiblemente grande sonrojo en su cara-guadalupe solo me preocupaba nada mas , pero bueno eso fue porque...

MARIII!-grito mara , a lo cual la felina solo se tapo las orejas con un dolor de cabeza que sobrepasaba sus limites de paciencia.

Emili noto que mariana ya casi perdia su paciencia asique decidio gritar como solo un aleman enojado sabe

-CALENSEEE- y todos como por arte de magia se sentaron palidos, y mariana con una cara de "te-debo-una"

-oigan alguno de ustedes sabe que quizo decir el señor Ivan con que viene alguien nuevo al cierco?-pregunto Mara para cambiar de tema , pero todos negaron con la cabeza.

Endo of chapter six

Autora: dios es grande, logre terminarlo y con la montaña de tareas terminada , buenomgracias por la espera , oh y otra cosilla...

Korea:sigo aqui da-ze,y ella quiere decir que ya tiene planeado el pasado de varios dw los personajes pero , puede involucrarlos con alguno que ella no ha mencionado da-ze

Autora: creo que estoy acostumbrandome a tu precencia, pero sabes una cosa

Korea :que?

Autora: hay que encontrar un lugar donde menter el nido de gatos de greacia

Korea: es cierto pero no es un nido es un oceano , miranos estamls en una barca dentro del oceano de gatos.

Autora: bueno no importa pero si pregunten cosas y si se involucraran con un personaje avisen cual es para no ser tomada por sorpresa,ahora NEKO -CHAN OUT!

Autora : oh y si me tardo escribiendp es o que tengo mucha tarea , o que estoy en un mar de gatos intentando sacar a greacia de mi casa asi que adios :D


	8. Aviso importante

**_lo siento por la jodida tardanza es que el colegio manda tareas como si no hubiese un maldito mañana._**

**_korea: ademas un trabajo enorme intentando sacar los gatos de grecia de aqui._**

**_autora: tambien que estoy practicando para ir al juvenil de vela._**

**_korea: hacemos todo lo que podemos , oh se me olvidaba estamos dibujando a los lersonajes asi que los que mandaron personajes podrian describie el color de pelo ojos y piel , estan quedando cheberes pero les falta color._**

**_autora: bueno ese es el anuncio, intentare subir mas capitulos cuando pueda , no se espojen que yo aqui me esfuerzo asi que ... NEKO CHAN OUT_**


End file.
